


Believers

by Celestlian



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014), Bolt (2008), Home (2015), Rio (2011), The Incredibles (2004)
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Gen, Interracial Relationship, LGBTQ Female Character of Color, Tiiro - Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 04:58:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9107596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celestlian/pseuds/Celestlian
Summary: Her eyes sparkled like the stars and her face shone like the sun, and for a moment, Hira believed in God.





	

**Author's Note:**

> In this, Hiro is named Hira. I tried to find a female substitute for the name but I couldn't find any...sorry.

Hira had never believed in God. To her, there was nothing special about the concept. People had frequently asked her about her beliefs, but she just ignored them. If anything, just the thought of it was very strange. To believe in God was to be moral, according to some students, but Hira knew better than that. After all, weren't religious beliefs just a concept made up by society? Wasn't that what they all were, just social concepts that could swept away at any moment? Hira sure as hell hoped so. 

 

She walked along the corridor, talking to her friends. Even though she was more intellectual than others, Hira was still sociable, and she liked it. She caught sight of someone and froze. Her friends, Violet Parr and Penny Forrester, carried on their conversation, but Hira stopped. She looked at the brown skinned girl with green eyes, who talked and laughed along with her friends. Her brown curly hair was tied back in a ponytail, and she was walking down the opposite side of the corridor.

   
Violet looked back at Hira and walked over and grabbed her arm with a grin.

"So you like her huh?" 

  
"W-What? No!" Hira tried to defend herself, stumbling over her words, and Penny just laughed. 

  
"Jesus Christ Hira, you're so unsubtle when it comes to crushes!" 

  
"No I'm not!" the girl protested, blushing furiously.

   
"Yeah right," Violet snickered. "Come on, let's go to class. The teacher's waiting for us."

The two girls started walking off, but Hira didn't respond, still staring at the mysterious girl. Penny rolled her eyes and grabbed her arm, dragging her off.  
"No wait wait wait..." 

  
"Nope! You're coming with us Hira!" Penny said, her and Violet still dragging their friend along. Luckily, both girls managed to get Hira to class on time, just before the 'late' time arrived. When the teacher asked why they were so late, Violet just sighed.

She and Penny were going to have a hard time from now on.

 

At lunch, finally, Hira talked to the girl. Her name was Gratuity 'Tip' Tucci, she was from Barbados, and she believed in God, which was interesting to know.  By the end of the day they had swapped numbers, and Hira was feeling pretty good with herself. Penny just grinned as Hira walked towards her, dazed, whilst Violet giggled at her expression. "Definitely a crush," she said.

 

-

 

Over the next few months, Hira and Gratuity continued to talk. Their friendship groups merged to create a big one, and Hira couldn't help but smile as Tip talked about everything she'd ever dreamed. Then, Fernando nudged Hira with a grin, and Tip knew something was up. Unexpectedly, instead of questioning Hira, Tip just reached under the table and took her hand, and Hira glowed, looking at Tip once again.

 

Her eyes sparkled like the stars and her face shone like the sun, and for a moment, Hira believed in God.  


End file.
